the_blazing_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gadgeteering
The Gadgeteering Classification allows a metahuman to work with advanced scientific theory often decades or even centuries ahead of modern time. There always exists a theme, a specialty at which the Gadgeteer excels at. It is unique among powers as only operating exclusively within the existing natural principles. What a Gadgeteer creates, though maybe incomprehensible to normal humans, is always real science, and can, theoretically, be reproduced by mundane means. Unfortunately, the rather artistic, inspiration-based way this power works prevents such, especially regarding the most advanced technologies. Many people hope that the appearance of a sufficiently high-rated Gadgeteer might lead humanity into a new Golden Age, perhaps even push us towards a technological singularity. Gadgeteers are exceptionally proficient at heterodyning with other Gadgeteers. However, Gadgeteers are very prone to getting lost in their work. Gadgeteering, as well as Physique, are the only two power types that appear unaffected by power nullification and seem to be impossible of Metas to shift into. The Toybox is and internet forum for all gadgeteers; Hero, Villain, or Neutral, doesn't matter. Atrocity, Merkabah, Mechorror, and Dusu are the only ones banned. Tiers Gageteers have a unique rating system, being classified as X/Y with X describing the speed at which the Gadgeteer can work and Y the extent to which they can surpass current technology. Beyond this there are certain limitations to what gadgeteers can do at each tier: Apex Tier (might be capable of doing teleportation, nano-tech, force-fields OR energy-to-matter/matter-to-energy stuff, if it’s part of his/her specialization) God Tier (can do any one of those reliably, but is at best average at the others) Transcendent Tier (can do any of those and more) Additionally higher tiers generally have a broader and more versatile specialty. For instance, this is one potential progression: Exemplar: Cars Paragon: Vehicles Apex: Transportation God: Mobility Transcendent: Movement It should be noted that there are exceptions to this rule of thumb All gadgeteers are inherently classified as a B-class threat How it comes about: What most often leads to the expression of Gadgeteering is having an external vision rejected, but refusing to give up on it without ''rejecting reality. In that sense, a typical cause for a gadgeteering manifestations similar, but the inverse to a typical contriving trigger. Therefore Gadgeteering and Contriving are inherently incompatible. It should also be noted that Category:PowersCategory:Classificationother powers (Not including Physique Type Abilities) are extremely rare to exist with the gadgeteer classification. Known Metahumans: '''Armitage' (US Gov.) : ?/?, Counter-Cyber-Warfare Armory III (Drakainas) : ?/?, Military equipment, cannot use own inventions. Atrocity (Savage Six) : ?/?, Man/Machine Integration Basil/Brennus (Brennus Team) : 7/5 (Estimated), Electromagnetics? Boom-Boom : ?/?, Everything explodes. Sometimes repeatedly. Cartastrophy : ?/?, Cars, branching into Vehicular Power Armour Chevalier XII Dory (Jasonites) : ?/?, His Spear, cannot work on anything else. Dusu (Companions of the Future) : ?/?, Plagues/Poisons Heart Drive (???) : ?/?, Capable of turning their power off. Hotrod (United Heroes) : ?/?, Multi-purpose vehicles, vehicular weaponry I<3U : ?/?, Cyber Warfare Jörmungandr Locksley Lord Buckethead (The Gremloids) : ?/?, Explosions? Macian Mechorror Merkabah New Ascendant, The (Companions of the Future) : ?/?, Genetics? Nimue : ?/?, ???, *Deceased* Nuckelavee (Red Raiders, The Syndicate) Peregrine (Independent Hero) : ?/?, Flight & Sensory Pollepel (United Heroes) : ?/?, Cooking Polymnia (UJH New Lennston) : Formerly 3 modern rating unknown, Sonics Sir Lamorak (Knights of the Round Table) Sovereign (GAIN) : ?/?, Autonomous Systems Su Lin : Highest rated Gadgeteer ever, Massive Scale *Deceased* Syrinx (CotF) : Biochemical Tick-Tock (UJH Esperanza) : ?/?, Timers Tin Can (UJH Chicago) Wyrm (The Syndicate) : ?/?, May have to do with hoarding/stealing other gadgeteer's work References: https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/2017/07/02/b13-a-toybox-1-of-2/ https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/2015/04/29/brennus-files-09-gadgeteering/ https://tieshaunn.wordpress.com/2017/03/11/brennus-files-11-gadgeteering-2-0/[[Category:Classes]]